Le pouvoir des sentiments
by Eidol
Summary: Les Grands Jeux de la Magie sont propices aux rivalités et aux combats, mais certaines n'existent que la journée. Les sentiments sont purs et peuvent faire des miracles, même atteindre un cœur de marbre. Après tout, ceux qui cachent ce qu'ils ressentent le font parce qu'ils ont bien trop souffert par le passé. Mais les choses change. Et les fées n'y sont pas pour rien.
1. 1 Un dragon perdu

_**Pour situer le contexte, l'histoire se déroule après le scan 300 du manga, je l'ai écrite à ce moment-là, donc c'est pas cohérent avec ce qui se passe dans la suite du manga. Alors pour comprendre, faites abstractions des derniers scans, juste se rappeler de ceux avant le 300 ;) Ben oui même si j'aimais pas beaucoup Lector, ça m'a fait tellement mal au cœur que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ça XD**_

_**La seule ressemblance, c'est la fin, j'avais pas envie de trouver une explication méchante au fait qu'ils aient tués leurs dragons alors j'ai trouvé ça. Certains y verront des similitudes avec les scans.**_

_**Les chapitres sont assez courts, mais j'ai fait en sorte de couper à des moments stratégique, vous allez peut être me haïr pour ça XD**_

_**Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent tous à Mashima-san ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

Lucy se promène dans les rues de Crocus, Plue dans les bras. A la guilde, c'était l'effervescence après la victoire écrasante de Natsu contre les 2 dragons de Sabertooth. Toutefois, si la fête battait son plein, Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy s'étaient isolés, discutant entre eux de la découverte du dragon de fer. Ils essayaient de comprendre les manuscrits de Grandine laissé à Wendy et de l'aider à maîtriser cette technique particulière qu'est « La Voie Lactée ».

Notre jeune constellationniste avait donc décidé de s'échapper de la fête et de profiter du calme qu'offrait la ville en fin de journée. Elle avait appelé Plue pour avoir de la compagnie discuter avec son petit esprit lui faisait le plus grand bien, après les cris de Fairy Tail.

Un bruit d'explosion lui fait vivement tourner la tête. L'origine du vacarme semblait venir de la guilde n°1 de Fiore. Curieuse, Lucy se dirige vers le bâtiment, entraînant Plus avec elle, visiblement pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Et il le faisait savoir en trompetant « Pun puun ! Pun puuuun ! ». Mais Lucy ne voulait rien entendre. Elle le fait taire alors qu'ils se rapprochent de la guilde. C'est à ce moment qu'un inconnu les percute et s'enfui en courant sans un regard pour eux. Un inconnu ?

- Mais … Commence la jeune fille, mais c'est Sting !

- Pun ?

- Le dragon slayer de la lumière, il appartient à Sabertooth. Viens Plus, on va essayer de le suivre.

- Pu puuun !

- Mais non, on ne risque rien, c'est interdit de se battre entre les épreuves sous peine de disqualification. Allons-y !

Plue toujours dans les bras, elle prend la direction qu'a emprunté Sting plus tôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, intriguée par ce qui ressemble à des sanglots étouffés, Lucy arrive sur une place pavée, une jolie fontaine au centre et des bancs en bois tout autour. Sting était agenouillé à terre, à mi-chemin entre un banc et la fontaine, semblant s'être effondré avant d'avoir atteint son but et il pleurait. Sting Eucliffe, arrogant de la pire espèce, hautain et crétin de première pleurait devant ses yeux.

Choquée par la vue de cet homme à l'apparence si intouchable et invulnérable, la jeune fille met quelques secondes à se reprendre, avant de poser Plue à terre et de se diriger lentement vers le dragon slayer. S'accroupissant près de lui, elle lui demande si tout allait bien en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

Etant plongé dans ses pensées et ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher, le jeune homme est surpris par la voix et le geste doux de la constellationniste. A son contact, il se retourne vivement et lève un poing brillant de magie, prêt à la frapper. Il se fige et stoppe son geste en l'apercevant, réalisant qui elle est et cligne des yeux en voyant Plue faire des bonds devant la tête de Lucy. Le petit esprit hurlait des « Pu puuuuun ! Pu pu puuuun ! » sonores en fronçant ses petits sourcils, espérant sans doute arrêter l'attaque. Un moment interdite devant le comportement de son esprit, Lucy le reprend dans ses bras pour le rassurer et le dépose à côté d'elle.

Levant les yeux vers Sting, plongeant son regard dans celui, empli de souffrance et d'incompréhension du beau dragon, elle lève la main gauche pour la poser sur le poing encore brillant du blond, sans le quitter des yeux, ni même prêter une quelconque attention à la brûlure qui lui mord la paume de la main. Habituée au feu incontrôlable de Natsu, elle serre les dents et fait abstraction de la douleur.

Toujours sans le quitter du regard, elle lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes, tout en déliant un à un les doigts serrés et crispés du mage. Abasourdi par son geste et vulnérable à cause des derniers événements, il la laisse faire en se noyant dans ses yeux chocolats, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Sa tâche terminée, Lucy baisse lentement le bras du dragon slayer, pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. Ce qui ne calme pas le mage. Il se redresse violemment et fait le tour de la place, cherchant Dieu sait quoi. Il s'arrête soudain au bord d'un jardinet, se penche et la jeune fille peut l'apercevoir ramasser un caillou. Elle s'approche, voulant comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais n'a pas le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur que le tigre se frappe avec force l'épaule gauche.

Encore une fois ébahie par son comportement, Lucy s'empresse de le rejoindre et lui attrape le poignet, l'empêchant de se faire plus de mal. Rongé par la tristesse, Sting ne fait rien pour se dégager mais il détourne la tête, refusant de regarder le haut de son bras. En y regardant de plus près, la constellationniste s'aperçoit que l'épaule ensanglantée est celle qui portait son tatouage. En effet, à travers les filets de sang, elle peut distinguer quelques traces de la marque de Sabertooth.

Décidant de prendre en main les événements, elle se retourne pour refermer la porte de Plue, agrippe le dragon slayer et le fait assoir sur le banc le plus proche tout en lui arrachant la pierre des mains. Complètement amorphe, le jeune homme se laisse faire, se contentant de suivre des yeux ses moindres faits et gestes. S'assurant qu'il ne bouge pas, Lucy sort une clé argentée et invoque Horologium.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Princesse ?

- Aides moi à le soigner s'il te plaît Horologium. Il est gravement blessé.

- Veuillez introduire les parties blessées en moi.

Lucy se retourne pour faire face à un Sting complètement perdu, mais pas fou, il refuse catégoriquement d'écouter « une horloge sur pattes. Et qui parle en plus ! » selon ses propres mots. Pas découragée, la jeune mage montre sa main brûlée au dragon, qui fronce les sourcils en voyant les dégâts qu'il lui a causé. Il veut parler mais elle l'en empêche, lui faisant signe de regarder. Se plaçant face à son esprit, elle lui présente sa main qui est absorbée par la vitre. Des bourrasques de vents semblent se déchaîner à l'intérieur de l'horloge mais Lucy de bouge pas d'un cil, pour prouver qu'il ne risque rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, Horologium annonce que c'est terminé et Lucy retire sa main, complètement soignée et sans aucune cicatrice. Elle l'agite devant Sting, qui se résout à faire de même, afin de soigner son épaule.

Il grogne tout de même pour la forme, ayant repris quelque peu ses esprits et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à éliminer complètement la marque de la guilde. En retirant son bras de la cavité de l'horloge et en examinant son épaule, il s'aperçoit que l'esprit de Lucy l'avait non seulement soigné, mais avait également fait disparaître toute trace d'appartenance à Sabertooth.

- Merci, souffle-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Satisfaite, Lucy remercie son esprit et ferme sa porte, puis elle va s'assoir sur le banc. Sting vient la rejoindre peut de temps après, une question dans la tête : Pourquoi l'a-t-elle aidée, ne sont-ils pas ennemis après tout ?

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, j'ai pas encore de bêta ^^**_

_**La suite vendredi prochain /o/**_


	2. 2 Discussion avec une fée

_**Me revoici, finalement un jour plus tôt que prévu, parce que je sais pas si je pourrai poster demain ^^**_

_**Nouveau chapitre donc, en espérant qu'il vous plaira =D**_

_**Merci à **ZablusbeloooDu30** pour sa review, contente de voir que ce couple ne plaît pas qu'à moi /o/**_

_**Maintenant je vous laisse lire (Sting va peut être paraître un peu OOC, je m'en excuse d'avance) et je vous retrouve en bas ;)**_

_**Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent toujours à Mashima-san, seule l'histoire est à moi =D**_

* * *

Semblant comprendre ce que pense le dragon slayer, Lucy prend la parole :

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ennemis qu'on doit se détester. Après tout, être ennemis, c'est les Grands Jeux de la Magie qui veulent ça. En d'autres circonstances, peut être aurions nous pu être amis, qui sait ? Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale sont des guildes ennemies et pourtant nous sommes amis avec bon nombre de leurs membres. Et cela n'affecte en rien notre adversité lors des épreuves. Au contraire : cette amitié nous pousse à donner le meilleur de nous même. A Fairy Tail ce sont ces liens que nous privilégions. Parce que nous sommes tous persuadés que se battre pour quelqu'un d'autres que pour nous augmente nos chances de réussite. Quand on se bat pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose, on sera prêt à tout, à aller jusqu'au bout, à tout donner pour atteindre notre objectif. Se battre uniquement pour soi … Arrive un moment où tu n'as plus la force de continuer. C'est dans ces moments là que nous trouvons la force de nous relever. Pour nos amis. Mais ça tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas, demande Lucy, un sourire sur le visage, se tournant vers un Sting surpris. Quand tu t'es battu contre Natsu et Gajeel, c'était pour Lector, pas pour toi.

- Il est mort, la coupe Sting.

- P… Pardon, s'exclame-t-elle ?

- Il est mort, reprend le dragon slayer en prenant une grande inspiration. Mon maître l'a tué. Notre guilde n'accepte pas la défaite. Le fait d'avoir perdu lors de l'épreuve des chariots a déjà été limite, mais comme nous avions une excuse, c'est passé. Cette fois, en combat, nous n'avions aucune raison de perdre. Nous aurions du gagner. En plus nous attendions ce combat tous les deux avec impatience, Rogue voulait affronter Gajeel-san et je voulais plus que tout me battre contre Natsu-san, pour prouver à Lector que j'étais fort et honorer ma promesse. On ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi forts. A ce que VOUS soyez aussi forts. Parce qu'avouons-le, vous êtes tous réellement puissants, jamais j'aurais cru que vous nous surpasseriez à ce point, je … On se croyait vraiment supérieur, et je crois qu'on l'était. Mais avec vous tous de retour, ça change complètement la donne, même en ayant été inconscients 7 ans, vous n'avez rien perdu de votre fougue d'avant et êtes plus forts que nous qui nous sommes entraînés pendant ces 7 années. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. C'est justement Natsu-san qui m'a appris la raison. Et tu viens de me la rappeler. Vous ne vous battez pas pour vous. Mais pour ceux qui sont restés et qui ont cru en vous pendant 7 ans. Bref, cette défaite a signé notre perte à Rogue et à moi. Le maître a voulu nous expulser et Lector s'est interposé. Il a dit que même si on avait perdu, on avait fait un beau combat, qu'il était fier de nous, et qu'il était sûr que cette défaite allait nous motiver à nous améliorer encore plus. Le maître n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'on contrarie ses propos, qui plus est un chat. Il a dit que c'était le comble du déshonneur qu'un chat porte la marque de Sabertooth. Et il l'a tué. Fou de rage en voyant Lector disparaître j'ai attaqué le maître. Je crois que je l'ai tué. Après tout est un peu flou, je me suis précipité vers l'endroit où se tenait Lector et j'ai récupéré tout ce qu'il restait de lui. J'ai entendu que ça commençait à bouger derrière moi, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir Rogue se mettre en travers de leur chemin et me faire signe de fuir. J'ai pas cherché à réfléchir, j'ai entendu des bruits de lutte mais je me suis pas retourné.

Le calme revient après les déclarations de Sting. Lucy prend le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire, pesant ses mots avant de parler.

- Tu sais …, commence-t-elle hésitante, quand j'étais petite, ma mère avait l'habitude de me dire qu'en regardant les étoiles on regardait nos ancêtres, nos amis. Chaque personne qui nous quitte prend la forme d'une étoile pour veiller sur nous et nous protéger. Je pense comme elle moi aussi. La nuit, quand j'arrive pas à dormir ou que j'ai peur, je regarde les étoiles. Et étrangement, ça m'apaise. Comme si les regarder suffisait à me redonner courage pour affronter tout ce qui se présentera à moi. Il a sa place lui aussi. Comme tout le monde. Et je suis sûre qu'il est fier de toi. Il s'est sacrifié pour te protéger. Et tu as quitté cette guilde, responsable de cette perte, et avec ce que tu viens de dire … Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu laisse les gens le penser Sting Eucliffe. Tu te cache derrière cette carapace, mais tu as un cœur. Et ton comportement actuel le prouve tu aimais Lector. Tu t'es battu pour lui, tu as tué pour lui, et tu as pleuré pour lui. Il comptait énormément pour toi. Sabertooth t'as forcé à te forger cette apparence mais tu n'en fais plus partie, tu n'es pas obligé de rester cloîtré derrière ce mur d'impassibilité et d'insensibilité.

* * *

_**Et c'est fini pour cette semaine /o/ Beaucoup de dialogue, presque que ça en fait, mais j'en avais besoin parce que sinon la suite perd un peu tout son sens donc forcément ^^**_

_**Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont placé cette fic en favorite et qui ont follower, si vous pouviez mettre une 'tite review, ça serait sympa, ça encourage à continuer ;)**_

_**En attendant, merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine =D**_


	3. 3 L'inspiration des étoiles

**Badim, Badoum, je profite d'un instant de tranquillité pour vous poster ce chapitre, parce que vu le graaaannnnd weekend qui s'annonce, je suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de le faire plus tard, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, un nouveau chapitre chaque mercredi ça peut le faire aussi ^_^**

**En espérant que ce chapitre va satisfaire les impatient(e)s ;)**

**Bonne lecture à vous, et merci à ceux qui mettent des follow, des favorites, c'est supra cool 3**

* * *

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que Sting était parti et Rogue ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir par les ombres mais avait perdu la trace de son compagnon et il s'inquiétait. En temps normal il ne serait même pas parti à sa recherche, Sting est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul. En temps normal oui. Mais là, il n'était pas dans son état habituel. Il venait de perdre Lector. Rogue devait le retrouver.

Utilisant encore une fois son flair de dragon, il réussi cette fois à détecter l'odeur de son jumeau mais il n'était pas seul. Rogue serre Frosch contre lui et courre rejoindre son ami. Plus il se rapproche, plus il doute de ce qu'il va trouver. Arrivant aux abords de la place où se trouvent les deux blonds, le dragon noir s'arrête, surpris. Etonnée que son maître n'aille pas rejoindre le dragon blanc, Frosch lève les yeux vers lui.

- Pourquoi on va pas chercher Sting ?

- Il ne risque rien. Ce n'est pas de nous dont il a besoin, juste de se laisser aller pour une fois.

- Fro est d'accord, répond la petite exceed avec un grand sourire.

- Allons-y, trouvons une auberge pour la nuit. Il saura nous retrouver.

- Fro le pense aussi.

Les deux compagnons restent encore quelques secondes à observer les deux mages, puis ils font demi-tour, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

* * *

- Il me manque, répond Sting.

- Je sais, murmure-t-elle. Je sais. Et il te manquera toujours. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que ça va s'arranger, que tu vas oublier, que le manque va disparaître … C'est ce que les gens disent toujours dans ces moments-là. Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Ça va pas aller mieux puisqu'il manque quelqu'un. Ça va pas s'arranger puisqu'il reviendra pas. Faut juste apprendre. Apprendre à vivre avec ce vide qu'il a laissé. Mais tant mieux si on oublie pas. Après tout, Lector n'est pas mort, il vivra à travers toi. Vis pour lui. Profite de la vie et honore sa mémoire. Avec le temps, seule la douleur s'estompe, les souvenirs restent, et c'est le plus important. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais enfant. Mon père pendant les 7 ans où j'étais prisonnière du temps. Et pourtant je leur écris des lettres presque tous les jours. Je ne les envoie jamais, mais le simple fait de les écrire me fait du bien et comble un peu le vide qu'ils ont laissé dans ma vie.

Nouveau silence. Paisible. Réconfortant. C'est au tour de Sting d'assimiler ce que la jeune mage des clés vient de lui avouer. Elle avait su trouver les mots pour le réconforter, pour panser son cœur blessé. Car oui il avait un cœur, oui il le cachait. Elle l'avait deviné et ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Elle lui avait même dit, à travers ses paroles, que c'était une qualité et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en cacher, que ça rendait plus fort. Il aurait pu se moquer de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Mais elle l'avait touchée. Sa sincérité l'avait atteint, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Ces fées n'étaient pas ce qu'il avait entendu à Sabertooth. Il coule un regard discret vers sa voisine et l'observe. Elle regardait les étoiles, un sourire béat aux lèvres, sans doute parce qu'elle pensait à ses parents. Il baisse les yeux sur son gant, où se trouvent les restes de Lector et le pose sur les genoux de Lucy.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demande-t-elle, surprise, en prenant le gant.

- Ouvre, répond-t-il simplement.

Curieuse, c'est ce que fait la constellationniste et elle découvre ce qui ressemble à de la cendre.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer de Lector, répond le mage blond à sa question muette.

- C'est … Ton exceed ?

- Ce qu'il en reste oui.

Horrifiée, Lucy éclate en sanglots, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Sting l'observe, plus que surpris par sa réaction, complètement désorienté, ne sachant que faire.

Réprimant ses pleurs, la jeune mage lui explique qu'elle trouve ça vraiment injuste, que leur maître est vraiment horrible, aucun respect pour la vie, tuer juste pour un tatouage …

- Tu … Tu pleures pour Lector, souffle Sting, choqué.

- Oui … Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup ton chat, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Horriblement prétentieux et arrogant. Je me demande de qui il tenait ça, fait-elle est esquissant un faible sourire à travers ses larmes. Mais il ne méritait certainement pas de mourir comme ça. Il avait des amis, une famille, c'est ignoble. Même Happy que j'ai souvent envie de taper, j'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé le tuer pour ses bêtises. Impensable. Impardonnable.

Toujours sous le choc qu'une fée pleure pour son chat, Sting se tait, incapable de faire quoique soit. Seule une pensé s'agite dans son esprit, la vue de cette fée en larmes pour Lector lui faisait penser à un ange. Cette fille ne le connaissait pas, elle ne connaissait pas Lector. Et elle ne les aimait pas, elle l'avait dit. Mais elle pleurait pour la vie perdue de Lector. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil comportement. Il ne savait donc pas le moins du monde comment réagir face à elle. Il ne fait donc absolument rien, se contentant de l'observer pleurer, en serrant son gant contre sa voluptueuse poitrine.

Se calmant petit à petit, Lucy sèche ses larmes et se met à observer les étoiles, en quête d'un quelconque signe. Elle redonne soudain le gant à son propriétaire, et se lève brusquement, tout en invoquant Loki. Elle lui demande d'aller chercher Wendy, Shelia et Polyushka, ce que fait l'esprit, en regardant d'un mauvais œil le dragon slayer.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, Sting essaie de lui demander ce qu'elle compte faire mais Lucy refuse de lui parler. Lorsque Loki ramène tout le monde, elle s'isole avec les jeunes filles et la vieille femme, pendant que l'esprit du lion reste à côté de Sting, le surveillant.

* * *

**Voili, voilou, hyper créatif comme expression je sais XD**

**A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote cette chère Lucy ?**

**- Moi je sais, moi je sais !**

**_ Chut toi, on t'as rien demandé, reste dans ton coin de cerveau et viens pas perturber les lecteurs !**

**- Oui d'accord ... MAIS JE SAIS QUAND MÊÊMEEEE ! Elle veut essayer de ... /SBAFF/**

**_ Voooiiiilà, maintenant ya plus aucun risque de spoil, elle viendra plus nous déranger avant un moment, faut faire marcher votre cerveau et votre imagination pour deviner ce que je vais vous inventer pour la suite ;)**

**RDV la semaine prochaine =D**


	4. 4 Activation de l'Unisson Raid

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, vous avez la réponse à la question, maintenant, à voir si c'est réalisable, parce qu'essayer, c'est bien, mais réussir, c'est mieux /o/**

**Je vous laisse, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Après avoir expliqué la situation, la constellationniste regarde les visages des soigneuses, la mine grave :

- Est-ce que c'est possible ?

- Probablement oui, répond Wendy.

- En combinant toutes nos magies ça pourrait fonctionner, renchérit Shelia, mais …

- Il nous faut un endroit clos, petit de préférence, et absolument tous les restes de ce chat, termine Polyushka. Ce qui est impossible. Si comme tu l'as dit il n'en est resté que des cendres, c'est impossible qu'il les ait tous récupéré.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas les récupérer ? Avec la magie ?

- Si. Enfin, cela serait envisageable à condition d'avoir sous la main un bocal imperméable dans un sens et perméable dans l'autre, ce qui n'existe pas dans ce monde.

Lucy soupire, elle aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir l'aider. Elle se retourne pour lui expliquer la situation et fait face à un Sting très énervé d'être tenu à l'écart et ignoré. Le cœur de la fée des étoiles se serre à l'idée de ce qu'elle va lui annoncer.

- Je vous ai entendu, la devance Sting.

- Alors tu sais que c'est impossible, souffle Lucy, je suis désolée, je pensais vraiment …

- Ben et ton horloge sur pattes ça irait pas, la coupe le blond.

Un long silence fait suite à sa remarque. Lucy le dévisage, les yeux ronds, se demandant comment elle avait pu oublier son esprit.

- Mais oui, s'exclame-t-elle ! Il a raison ! En m'entraînant pour les Grands Jeux Magiques, j'ai augmenté mon pouvoir magique et mon endurance, c'est notamment pour ça que je peux maintenant invoquer 3 esprits à la fois. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Plus mes capacités augmentaient, plus celles de mes esprits aussi, leur force est proportionnelle à la mienne. Horologium l'avait dit face à Purehito quand il a forcé l'ouverture de sa porte pour sauver Wendy. Virgo aussi pouvait le faire, alors que seul Loki en était capable avant. Et suite à mes derniers entraînements, Horologium a développé de nouvelles capacités, il peut maintenant soigner des blessures, en faisant pénétrer la partie endommagé à travers sa vitre. C'est lui qui contrôle la perméabilité de cette vitre, elle peut donc être perméable dans un sens et imperméable dans l'autre à souhait.

- Parfait jeune fille, appelle ton esprit alors, répond la vieille femme. Vous 3, dit-elle en désignant également les deux fillettes, alors que Lucy convoque son esprit, vous allez me faire un Unisson Raid en joignant chacune vos capacités de guérisseuses. Toi, fait-elle en se tournant vers Sting, donne moi ça, lui arrachant son gant des mains, le plaçant à l'intérieur de l'esprit stellaire. Les filles, faites un cercle autour de cette horloge et donnez vous la main. Et toi l'horloge parlante sur patte, il faut que tu m'écoute attentivement. A chaque fois que je te le dirai, tu devras modifier la perméabilité de ta vitre pour permettre le transfert et la guérison, c'est clair ?

- Très clair, répond Horologium de sa petite voix.

- Bien alors pour commencer : imperméabilité interne, perméabilité externe. Activation de l'Unisson Raid.

* * *

**Chapitre extra court, encore plus que les autres, je m'en excuse, mais j'avais pas le choix XD Il fallait que je coupe là si je voulais garder un minimum de suspens, donc voilà :P**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je publierai peut être le chapitre suivant cette semaine aussi, la vitesse de publication dépendra des réviews, pour voir si vous êtes vraiment impatients ;)**

**Savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire =D**

**Alors à la prochaine /o/**


	5. 5 Le pouvoir des fées

**Bon allez, juste parce que c'est un weekend spécial, je vous fait une fleur et je publie en avance le prochain chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**Je m'en excuse d'avance, mais ce chapitre est au moins aussi court que le précédent, faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est chiant de trouver où couper pour garder du suspens, et en plus j'avais pas spécialement prévu de publier cette fiction de cette manière à la base ^^ Promis pour les autres, je le fait pas :P**

**Merci aux revieweuses/revieurs, ça fait toujours plaisir, même un petit smile, qui dit que vous êtes passé par là et que ça vous a plu, c'est bon à savoir =)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas ;)**

* * *

Les filles s'attrapent les mains, libèrent leur magies et les lient les unes aux autres. Polyushka active également sa magie et prononce une litanie de mots, incompréhensibles pour le dragon. Le sort se met en marche, détecte tous les cendres de Lector, et les ramène vers la place, les faisant pénétrer dans Horologium.

- Imperméabilité totale ! Hurle la vieille femme aux cheveux roses.

Elle se met cette fois à canaliser le pouvoir des trois mages et à le concentrer sur Lucy afin d'accroître au maximum les capacités de régénération de son esprit. S'arquant en arrière, la mage aux clés ouvre la bouche sur un cri muet. Malgré les circonstances, Sting ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver belle, auréolée de magie, les cheveux flottant autour de sa tête. Un éclat éblouissant lui fait fermer les yeux un instant, puis tout est fini. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il s'aperçoit que plus aucune magie ne circule dans l'air. Lucy titube puis s'effondre, à bout de forces. Le dragon blanc se précipite pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, rattrapant également Wendy, qui ne tenait plus debout non plus. Shelia est rattrapée in extremis par Polyushka.

Sting observe les visages inconscients devant lui, se demandant comment une telle association était possible. Comment ces filles avaient pu se vider de leur magie pour l'aider lui. Il est sorti de ses pensées par Lucy qui remue doucement. Wendy et Shelia ouvrent les yeux également. C'est ce moment que choisi Horologium pour se manifester :

- « Hou, mais c'est bizarre là-dedans, je suis où moi ? » dit-il, répéta l'esprit stellaire avant de disparaître d'un "POF" sonore, Lucy n'ayant plus assez de magie pour le garder dans ce monde.

- Aouch, crie Lector, tombant au sol et ronchonnant.

- Lucy-san, s'exclame Wendy ! On l'a fait, fait-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais, trop fortes les filles, renchérit Shelia, souriante elle aussi.

- On a réussi, souffle Lucy, offrant un magnifique sourire à Sting. On a réussi, répète-t-elle avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

- Stiiing-kuuuuuuuuun !

Lector s'élance vers son maître, venant de comprendre où il se trouve. Wendy s'étant rétablie sommairement grâce à sa magie, Sting serre son exceed contre lui de sa main libre.

- Lector, murmure-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi on est entouré de stupides fées ?

- Lector … Ce sont elles qui t'ont sauvé.

- …, est tout ce que Lector fut capable de répondre. Il venait de se rappeler les derniers événements. Je suis … mort ?

- Oui. Le maître t'avait tué. Mais elles t'ont ramené. Elles ont réussi à te ramener Lector. Maintenant il faut les soigner elles.

- Lucy-san va bien. Elle va juste avoir besoin de repos, elle s'est complètement vidée de sa magie, explique Wendy après un rapide examen. Il faut la ramener à la guilde.

Sting pose Lector et prend Lucy dans ses bras, suivant les filles vers Fairy Tail. Sans un mot, le petit chat le suit, perdu dans ses pensés. Presque devant l'auberge des fées, ils croisent la route de Natsu, Gray et Erza, partis à la recherche de Lucy. En voyant sa partenaire inconsciente dans les bras du dragon blanc, Natsu lui saute dessus, mais est stoppé par la magie de Wendy. La petite dragonne slayer se place devant Sting et Lucy et leur explique que l'état de Lucy n'est pas la faute de Sting. Elle a choisi. Erza hoche la tête, calme le dragon de feu avec un coup de poing bien placé et fait signe à tout le monde de la suivre.

* * *

**Bon voilà, je sais, c'est cliché, Lector qui revit, c'est vu et revu, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ça, une inspiration d'un soir que j'ai développé. C'est quelque chose qui m'arrive de temps en temps, des fois ça donne des trucs sympas, d'autres fois c'est à mourir de rire XD**

**Maintenant à vous de me dire si ça vous a plu ;) Et qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ? Malgré qu'elle soit déjà écrite, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver ^^ Parce que j'ai 2 fins possible. La première fois que je l'ai publiée, j'ai utilisé une fin, et là j'ai bien envie de faire l'autre, parce que finalement, c'est ce qui m'inspire le plus pour écrire une potentielle suite ^^**

**Enfin voilà, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre =)**


	6. 6 Retour à la guilde

**Yooooooo /o/**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un très léger retard, mais comme j'en ai publié 2 la semaine dernière, vous allez quand même pas vous plaindre hein XD**

**Bon Sting fait vraiment gentil, je m'en suis rendue compte à la relecture, mais je vous avoue que j'avais la flemme de tout reprendre. Et pis d'un sens, il vient de perdre Lector, il a tué son maître de guilde, il n'appartient plus à aucune guilde, il tombe sur une fée qu'il déteste, mais qui finalement lui ramène son exceed supposé mort ... On va dire qu'il est en pleine crise d'identité hein :P**

**Bref, voici donc l'arrivée à la guilde, bonne lecture =D**

**(Et merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir :3)**

* * *

Ils arrivent à l'auberge quelques minutes plus tard. Erza pousse les portes et s'avance, se dirigeant vers le maître. Tous les bruits cessent quand ils s'aperçoivent qui suit la reine des fées. Mais personne ne bouge car tous savent qu'Erza devait avoir de bonnes raisons et personne ne voulait la contrarier. La petite troupe suit la mage en armure, qui va chercher Mirajane avant d'appeler le maître. La barmaid escorte le groupe à l'infirmerie, Erza et le maître fermant la marche. Polyushka était rentrée, ne demandant à être dérangée que si l'état de Lucy ne s'améliorait pas.

Une fois Lucy installée dans un lit, Wendy et Shelia la soigne du mieux qu'elles peuvent, avec le peu de pouvoir magique qu'il leur reste. La séance de soin terminée, le visage de Lucy reprend des traits plus doux, et tout le monde sort de l'infirmerie, pour la laisser se reposer. Seule reste Levy, qui la veille pendant que Sting et Lector suivent le maître, Erza et Mirajane, pour des explications. Mira ferme la porte du bureau improvisé du maître et reste en retrait, devant la porte. La mage de rééquipement se place dans un coin, tandis que le Makarov s'assoit derrière son bureau et que Sting se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil non loin, Lector sur les genoux. Le dragon blanc regarde tour à tour les visages des fées en face de lui, prend une grande inspiration, et raconte tout ce qui s'est passé, depuis leur défaire à Rogue et lui jusqu'à la rencontre de Lucy et sa tentative pour sauver son exceed. Lector écoutait lui-aussi. Après tout, il était à l'état de cendres lorsque tout s'était passé et il voulait comprendre pourquoi il avait été sauvé et comment ces gens de Fairy Tail, qu'il considérait comme incompétent avaient réussi ce tour de force.

- … Elle a demandé à un de ces esprits d'aller chercher les guérisseuses, elles en ont discuté entre elles et elles ont fait un Unison Raid de soin pour ramener Lector. Lucy s'est vidée de sa magie avec l'horloge parlante, et vous connaissez la suite.

- C'est la blonde qui m'a sauvé, demande Lector ?

- Oui, c'est grâce à elle si tu es là. C'est son esprit qui a fait le plus gros boulot.

- Maître, intervient Erza, comment cela est-il possible ? Lucy n'a jamais eu ce genre de capacité …

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Erza. Aucune idée, répond Makarov.

- Vous vous trompez, dit Sting. Elle a ce genre de pouvoir. Elle l'a expliqué aux autres quand elles sont arrivées. Pour s'entraîner pour le tournoi elle a augmenté ses pouvoirs et son endurance. Et c'est lié à ces esprits si j'ai bien compris. Son horloge peut soigner des blessures, je l'ai vu faire. Elle s'est brûlée à la main en me retrouvant et c'est elle qui l'a soignée. J'ai voulu m'arracher la marque de la guilde avec un caillou, et c'est aussi son horloge qui m'a soigné, tout en effaçant les dernières marques que je n'avais pas pu enlever.

Tout en parlant, le dragon de lumière montre son épaule vierge de tout tatouage d'appartenance à une guilde. Les 3 mages de Fairy Tail se regardent, et Mirajane prend la parole :

- Il a raison. Lors de son combat contre Flare, de Raven Tail, Lucy a dévoilé une immense quantité de pouvoir. Son sort a été annulé mais on sait maintenant que c'était à cause d'un autre mage de Raven Tail qui était intervenu. Dans le cas contraire, Lucy aurait sans aucun doute gagné ce duel. Hibiki l'a dit lui-même, il était étonné qu'elle puisse maîtriser ce sort qui, selon ses dires, demande une grande quantité de magie pour un mage céleste. Elle peut invoquer de plus en plus d'esprits en même temps, et ils sont également plus nombreux à pouvoir passer leur porte sans avoir besoin de passez par leur invocation, comme Loki. Lucy est devenue plus forte.

- Est-ce que je peux y retourner, demande Sting à Makarov ?

- Que vas-tu faire mon garçon, lui répond le maître de Fairy Tail ?

- J'aimerais retourner à l'infirmerie, si vous le permettez.

- Oui, je m'en doutais. Mais que vas-tu faire après ? Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'appartiens plus à Sabertooth.

- Non. Maître Jienma est mort, mais c'est certainement Minerva qui va le remplacer, je ne veux pas faire partie de sa guilde, elle est parfois plus cruelle que son père. Il faut que j'en parle avec Rogue, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voudra faire.

- Bien. Sachez que vous êtes les bienvenus à Fairy Tail tous les 4, si vous le désirez.

- 4, questionne Sting, surpris ?

- Eh bien Rogue et toi, ainsi que vos petits compagnons bien sûr, répond le maître en souriant. Nous avons déjà 3 exceed à Fairy Tail.

- Euh …, fait Sting en baissant les yeux vers Lector. Merci. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, mais je vous remercie pour la proposition.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Sting, s'exclame Erza, écrasant sa tête contre sa poitrine de fer, dans un câlin métallique. Si le maître le permet, personne n'a son mot à dire. Et puis … Tu le mérite, reprend-t-elle en le relâchant. Je pense que Lucy sera d'accord avec moi sur ce point, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Les autres s'y feront, ça ne sera pas la première fois qu'on accueille un vieil ennemi dans la famille.

Un étrange flottement de magie se fait soudain ressentir dans la pièce. Les mages se mettent en position, prêt à attaquer, mais c'est Loki qui se matérialise au centre du bureau. Il regarde autour de lui, fronce les sourcils en apercevant Sting et lui saute dessus.

* * *

**Mouahahaaaaaa, je sens les auras meurtrières parce que ça s'arrête là ... *Pars en courant***

**_ Grrr, elle se barre du coup c'est moi qui me tape le sale boulot ...**

***Sting en mode grognon vous connaissez ? Et ben voilà***

**_ Alors elle se barre et m'envoie à sa place, parce qu'elle suppose, à juste titre j'en suis sûr, que vous lancerez pas de couteaux, de haches, ou de tout autre objet potentiellement mortel sur moi. Donc je lui sert de bouclier à cette idiote.**

***Hé, c'est moi qui écrit j'te signale !***

**_ Justement crétine, t'as vu dans quelle situation tu m'as mis ? C'est pas envisageable que ça m'arrive un truc pareil ! Et pis Lector il est revenu quand même toute façon.**

***M'en fou, c'était pas drôle sa façon de revenir, je préfère la mienne***

**_ Va-t-en que je finisse mon truc tranquille toi. Donc voilà, elle a coupé à cet endroit, parce que sinon ça casse tout. Personnellement je pense qu'elle a des tendances masochistes, donc la prochaine fois je la ramène par la peau du cul, pour que vous puissiez la tuer. A vos risques et périls, parce qu'après elle pourra plus écrire :P Et pis ... Allez surtout pas lui répéter mais ... En fait je l'aime bien. J'adore la faire chier, elle est trop drôle quand elle s'énerve ^_^**

***Stiiiiiiing, espèce de crétin d'emmerdeur de première, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu de mon ordi !***

**_ Je vous l'avais dit *clin d'oeil* Sur ce, à la prochaine, ou pas, j'ai pas envie de venir à tous les chapitres moi, faut pas pousser ... Et mettez une review pour les lecteurs/lectrices, sinon elle va encoooore me faire chier pendant des heures, en se lamentant, qu'elle a des vues, mais pas de reviews, ou plutôt très peu par rapport aux nombres de gens qui ont lu et blaaah blaaah blaaaaaah. Alors je vous conseille fortement de faire quelque chose, rien qu'un p'tit smile, ça lui fera plaisir et moi aussi, parce que je pourrai dormir tranquille.**

***STIIIIIIIIIIING ! Mes pinceaux bordeeeeel !***

**_ Elle me fait chier avec sa peinture, je vais la taper, je vous laisse**

***Bruit de combat, de chute, silence _***


	7. 7 Le lion s'inquiète, le tigre veille

**Helloooooooo ! J'ai un jour de retard, je sais, j'étais très occupée hier et j'ai complètement oublié. J'ai couru partout toute la journée, alors le soir en sortant du boulot, j'ai pas pensé que j'avais oublié le chapitre, j'étais juste contente de rentrer chez moi ^^**

**Enfin bref, le voici, le voilà, la suite avec Loki qui se jette sur Sting, vous vous souvenez ? :P**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, et merci à ceux qui mettent des "Favorite" ou des "Follow", c'est supra cool aussi =D**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse tranquille, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

_ Où elle est ?! OU ELLE EEEESSSSSSTTT, hurle Loki, secouant Sting par sa veste, QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIS ?!

_ LOKI, tonne Erza. Ca suffit.

Le lion relâche Sting, sans le quitter des yeux, toujours prêt à lui sauter dessus.

- Elle va bien, continue la rousse. Elle est à l'infirmerie. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- On ne la sent plus. On ne sent plus sa présence dans le monde des esprits. Nos contrats ne sont pas rompus, mais elle a complètement disparu. Personne ne comprenait et on s'inquiétait alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Elle a perdu tout son pouvoir magique en sauvant Lector, murmure Sting. Demande à son horloge sur pattes, elle vit dans le même monde que toi non ?

- Ouais … répond Loki en fermant les yeux. Horologium est très faible lui aussi, reprend l'esprit quelques secondes plus tard. Il a utilisé une grande quantité de pouvoir magique et il confirme qu'il venait de Lucy, qui s'est épuisée à la tâche. Je veux la voir, se retournant vers Makarov. Maître, je veux la voir, il faut que je sache comment elle va.

Makarov soupire et fait signe à Mirajane de les accompagner à l'infirmerie. Loki se précipite au chevet de Lucy, tandis que Sting se poste devant la fenêtre, tournant le dos au lit de la mage. Lector reste à côté de son maître et observe curieusement l'esprit prendre soin de sa maîtresse. Il lui remet quelques mèches en place et lui caresse la joue. Levy lui presse le bras, lui faisant comprendre que tout va bien et qu'il peut repartir. L'esprit du lion acquiesce, jette un dernier regard à la blonde, observe le dragon blanc à la fenêtre, soupire et disparaît.

Mirajane, Erza et le maître partent, donner des nouvelles aux autres membres. Sting se retourne vivement et les retient, ne souhaitant pas que ce qui s'est passé s'ébruite dans la guilde. Les 3 mages se regardent et acquiescent en silence, ils ne parleront pas de ce qui s'est passé, ils n'évoqueront que l'état de Lucy.

- Mais tu sais mon garçon, commence Makarov, ils vont poser des questions, ils voudront savoir pourquoi elle a agit comme ça.

- Je croyais que c'était comme ça que vous faisiez vous, les fées.

- On aide ceux qui en ont besoin oui, répond Erza, mais seule Lucy avait le pouvoir de faire ça. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu y parvenir. Et puis de toute façon, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant non ? Il faudra bien que tu le raconte, tout le monde voudra savoir ce …

- Je ne peux pas, la coupe le dragon slayer. Je ne mérite pas d'être accueilli comme vous le faites, je n'ai pas le droit de …

- Si quelqu'un peut faire changer les gens, le coupe à son tour la mage du takeover, c'est bien Lucy. Fais-lui confiance, tu lui dois bien au moins ça, continue-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Je …, commence Sting, interrompu par Lector qui tire le bas de son pantalon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lector ?

- Moi je veux que tout le monde sache qu'elle m'a sauvé, dit-il. Que tout le monde sache que le maître était méchant, qu'il vous a expulsé de la guilde Rogue et toi, sans oublier Yukino, juste parce que vous aviez perdus, et qu'il m'a tué. Mais que la fée blonde m'a sauvé. Parce qu'elle est forte. A Sabertooth tout le monde dit que vous êtes faibles et lâches, reprend le petit exceed en levant les yeux vers les mages de Fairy Tail. Et c'est aussi ce que je croyais. Mais personne de Sabertooth n'a protesté quand Yukino est partie, c'est Nastu-san qui est venu. Et personne de Sabertooth n'aurait essayé de me sauver. Et la petite fée blonde elle a essayé. Et elle a réussi. Alors que j'étais mort. Alors je veux que tout le monde le sache, pour qu'on dise que c'est Sabertooth les lâches et les minables.

- Lector, murmure Sting en se penchant pour prendre son exceed dans ses bras. C'est d'accord, fait-il en relevant la tête. Vous pouvez parler de ce qu'elle a fait pour Lector, il a raison, tout le monde devrait savoir ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

- Bien, approuve Makarov. Et si vous savez où se trouve votre amie Yukino, dites lui qu'elle est également la bienvenue à Fairy Tail. Je pense que cela fera plaisir à Lucy d'avoir une sœur constellationniste, sourit-il.

- Merci encore, répond Sting, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

- Je le sais bien, s'exclame le maître ! Transmet ce message à tes amis et discutez-en, rien ne vous y oblige c'est certain, soyez juste sûr que vous avez au moins un toit prêt à vous accueillir en toutes circonstances, finit-il avant de partir avec les 2 jeunes femmes, laissant les ex-mages de Sabertooth seuls avec Levy et une Lucy inconsciente.

Levy, Sting et Lector alternent les tours de garde, le maître refusant qu'un membre de la guilde autre que Levy, Mirajane ou Erza n'entre dans l'infirmerie. Les visites de ses amis ne sont autorisées que lorsque Sting était absent.

Sting retrouve Rogue le lendemain, lui expliquant la situation et la proposition du maître de Fairy Tail. Après en avoir discuté, ils arrivent à la conclusion qu'ils ne prendront pas de décision avant d'avoir retrouvé Yukino. Ils se mettent donc à sa recherche et, après lui avoir expliqué la même chose qu'à Rogue, Sting lui parle de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Yukino acquiesce, les larmes aux yeux, heureuse que la guilde qui l'avait défendue face à sa propre guilde l'accepte.

Les 3 mages repartent donc à de Fairy Tail, et Erza les accompagne dans le bureau du maître pour leur intégration. Grand silence dans la guilde, tout le monde ayant des raisons valables de détester Sabertooth, mais ils ont tous entendu l'histoire de Lector. Chacun connait donc la raison du comportement agressif de Sting, mais ils se rappellent tous son rire sadique lorsque Minerva a torturé Lucy. Lucy qui a sauvé son exceed. Les comportements sont globalement accueillants, même si la plupart se contentent d'accepter, sans pour autant souhaiter la bienvenue. Wendy, Gajeel et Juvia sont les seuls à se montrer ouverts avec eux. A force de capter les regards malveillants de ses compagnons, Wendy essaie de les raisonner.

- Ecoutez mina, Lucy-san a sauvé Lector. En le sauvant, elle aidait Sting-san. Vous faites tous confiance à Lucy-san n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi continuer à les rejeter ?

- Moi j'ai rien contre Yukino, répond Natsu, lançant un regard amical à la jeune constellationniste.

- Natsu-san, ... reprend Wendy. Alors pourquoi l'accepter elle et pas eux ?

* * *

**Bon je sais, c'est un peu guimauve time, mais j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire, et ça risque de se terminer un peu en WTF, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^ Toute façon cette fic était faite pour être un peu gnan-gnan dès le départ, la suite sera plus en action, si j'arrive à la finir un jour ^^**

**Vous en pensez quoi des réactions des membres de Fairy Tail ?**

**Allez, allez, lâchez-vous, dites tout ce que vous pensez, je mord pas, j'vous jure ! XD**

**En attendant la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, un bon weekend, et à la semaine prochaine =D**


	8. 8 Réveil difficile

**Chapitre huiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! /o/ Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, mais si je vous dit que j'étais avec Sting, j'imagine que mon excuse est valable non :P**

**- Te sers pas de moi pour des truc bidons idiote !**

**Bon OK, j'étais pas avec lui. Enfin si, mais pas tout à fait. J'étais surtout au boulot, et comme j'ai eu une semaine de folie, et qu'un weekend de folie s'annonce, je profite d'un instant de calme pour vite publier mon chapitre de la semaine. Avant dernier chapitre d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant :P Hé oui, toute chose à une fin, même si dans ce cas, c'est plus une pré-fin, qu'une vraie fin, puisque j'ai des notes pour écrire une suite, alors pas de panique ;)**

**Je remercie ceux qui suivent la fiction, merci pour les reviews, et si vous avez des idées pour la suite, même si c'est pas encore fini, hésitez pas, j'ai pas encore de truc définitif, juste le scénario de base ^^**

**Je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture =D**

* * *

- La p'tite a raison, intervient Gajeel. Juvia et moi on a kidnappé Bunny-girl, je l'ai torturé, j'ai fait du mal à la crevette et j'ai détruit votre guilde. On s'est battus avec acharnement contre vous. Et pourtant vous nous avez acceptés parmi votre famille. En quoi c'est différent cette fois ?

- Juvia pense pareil, Lucy-sama nous a pardonné et vous aussi, alors pourquoi pas eux ?

- Comment je pourrais faire confiance à un type qui a tué son dragon, grogne Natsu, comment je pourrais croire un type qui tue sa propre famille ?

- Natsu-san, murmure Wendy.

- Laissez, intervient Sting, c'est pas la peine. C'est gentil, mais c'est inutile, on est pas les bienvenus ici. Lector ? On y va, c'est notre tour de garde.

- Cette fois je te laisserai pas y aller, hurle Natsu, se jetant devant lui.

- CA SUFFIT, tonne la voix d'Erza.

- Aye, murmure Natsu, se faisant tout petit.

- Espèce d'idiot, t'as donc aucune confiance en Lucy ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais …

- Alors tais-toi et laisse-le tranquille, tu crois vraiment qu'elle l'aurait aidé si elle avait pas eu une bonne raison ? Tu crois vraiment que le maître les aurait acceptés si ils étaient aussi maléfiques que tu le dis ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais …

- Garde tes questions pour plus tard Natsu, coupe Erza, mettant un terme à la discussion.

- Un jour vous saurez, fait Rogue, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un jour. Mais pas maintenant, on est pas encore prêt à en parler.

Natsu ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais un coup de poing d'Erza l'envoie traverser la pièce et atterrir sur les genoux de Gray, déclenchant une nouvelle bataille dans la guilde, et rajoutant un rival à la liste d'une Juvia désespérée, mettant ainsi un terme à ce débat.

Lector ayant sympathisé avec les exceeds de Fairy Tail, ils étaient maintenant plus nombreux à se partager les tours de garde. Quand Lucy ouvre les yeux, c'est Happy qui était chargé de la surveiller. Il lui saute dessus, pleurant et riant, heureux de la voir réveillée.

- Loouushyyyyyyyyy !

- Happy, souffle la jeune mage, comment vont Sting et Lector, est-ce qu'ils sont là ?

- Aye, ils vont très bien. Ils nous ont tout raconté après t'avoir ramené, ce que t'as fait pour Lector, c'était trop cool, je savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça Lucy. Enfin. Le maître leur à proposé de rester puisque qu'ils ont été viré de leur guilde et maintenant ils sont tous à Fairy Tail ! Même Yukino ! Au début c'était …

Le chat bleu se tait soudain, s'apercevant que Lucy ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'était rendormie, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il va chercher Wendy, qui l'examine rapidement et explique qu'elle va très bien, elle est encore un peu fatiguée mais elle devrait vite reprendre des forces à partir de maintenant. Il faudra juste penser à la faire manger la prochaine fois qu'elle se réveillera. Happy acquiesce et va dans la grande salle annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis.

- Lucy s'est réveillée, crie Happy en volant partout dans la salle. Lucy s'est réveillée !

Passé le moment de surprise, tout le monde laisse éclater sa joie, crie, chante et danse, démarrant une nouvelle fête à Fairy Tail. Natsu se précipite dans les escaliers mais Happy le rattrape, lui expliquant qu'elle est encore très fatiguée et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas l'embêter maintenant. En plus c'est le tour de garde de Sting et il n'a pas le droit d'y aller. Le dragon de feu ronchonne et fait la tête, mais il redescend les escaliers sans insister. Happy va chercher Sting et Lector, qui vont prendre le tour de garde de Levy et insister pour y rester jusqu'à son prochain réveil.

Quand Lucy ouvre des yeux ensommeillé pour la deuxième fois, il fait nuit et un léger bruit de respiration lui fait tourner la tête. Sting est assis sur une chaise, à gauche de son lit et dors. Une boule chaude sur son ventre lui fait remarquer que Lector y a élu domicile pour la nuit. Elle sourit, attendrie, et prend Lector dans ses bras avant de se rendormir.

C'est un bruit de vaisselle qui la tire du sommeil le lendemain matin. Elle ouvre douloureusement les paupières, luttant contre la lumière du soleil pour distinguer la silhouette de Sting.

- Le p'tit dèj est servi princesse, murmure-t-il, il faut que tu manges

- Sting, souffle Lucy, où est Lector.

- Ici, fait une petite voix derrière elle.

- Comment ça va, lui demande la constellationniste.

- Très bien, je suis en pleine forme, s'exclame l'exceed !

- Tant mieux, murmure Lucy, soulagée.

Lector s'envole par la fenêtre et laisse les 2 mages seuls. Sting lui raconte ce qu'elle a raté tout en la faisant manger, et Lucy est très heureuse de savoir qu'ils ont accepté de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Sting continue de s'émerveiller de la beauté et de la pureté de la mage, rayonnante alors qu'elle reprend petit à petit des forces. Durant ces quelques jours de repos forcé, ils vont passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, apprendre à se connaître à travers ce qu'ils ont déjà échangé le jour de leur rencontre, et passer outre les idées reçues de chacun.

Yukino s'était rapidement faite une place, Natsu l'aillant accueillie à bras ouverts. Les exceeds se sont également rapidement intégrés, seuls les 2 dragons slayers sont restés à l'écart. Quand des membres de Sabertooth sont venus leur proposer de réintégrer la guilde, Minerva ayant été envoyé en séjour dans les prison du conseil de la magie, les dragons jumeaux n'ont pas mis longtemps à prendre leur décision. Sting ayant battu et tué Jienma, il devient la plus haute autorité maintenant que Minerva n'est plus avec eux. Et personne parmi les membres ne souhaite prendre sa place, d'où l'intervention de Rufus et Orga à Fairy Tail. Sting et Rogue vont don repartir à Sabertooth, mais Yukino décide de rester à Fairy Tail. Les exceeds vont souvent venir voir leurs amis, dans une guilde ou dans l'autre, et Lucy va passer beaucoup de temps à Sabertooth également.

Avec le temps, les autres mages ont fini par comprendre ce que Lucy pensait, et les accepter eux aussi, leur facilitant la vie en permettant à Sting de venir à Fairy Tail quand l'envie lui prenait. Ils étaient toujours bien accueilli, chacun ayant finalement réussi à voir clair dans leur jeu d'arrogance et d'impassibilité. Natsu est le seul qui refuse de les accepter totalement. Il les tolère mais il ne se comporte pas avec eux, comme il s'est toujours comporté avec Gajeel. Il se méfie et refuse de baisser sa garde.

Quelques mois plus tard, Lucy réunit toute la guilde pour leur annoncer quelque chose. Levy lui serre la main, déjà au courant, et rejoint Gajeel, au fond de la salle, tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à Yukino, elle aussi dans la confidence, tout comme Juvia et Gajeel. La jeune constellationniste appelle Sting, qui se positionne derrière elle et place ses mains sur sa taille. Lucy leur annonce alors qu'ils sont ensembles depuis quelques temps déjà, et elle souhaite qu'il soit toujours le bienvenu à Fairy Tail. De nombreux sourires font leur apparition et tout le monde lève son verre à leur santé, suivant l'exemple de Cana, déjà en train d'avaler son tonneau. Natsu, furieux, se jette sur Sting et l'entraîne dehors, sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance. Makarov soupire, du haut de sa rambarde, « Ces enfants ne changeront donc jamais » se dit-il. Lucy courre après Natsu en lui hurlant qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, bientôt rejointe par Rogue et Gajeel ainsi que Gray et Erza. Le reste de la guilde se contente de les regarder de loin, avec tous une moue blasée sur le visage, mais des sourires font leur apparition. Maintenant que Natsu va se défouler, il devrait en ressortir quelque chose de bon, et peut être que l'ambiance à la guilde retrouvera son entière gaieté.

Arrivant dans une clairière, Lucy se dirige vers Sting tout en regardant Natsu d'un œil mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris espèce d'allumette à 2 sous, hurle-t-elle, très en colère. Pourquoi tu peux pas ranger ta putain de fierté et faire comme tout le monde, ya que toi qui refuse de l'accepter, ya que toi qui leur tourne encore le dos, pourquoi Natsu, POURQUOI ?!

- Je peux pas leur faire confiance, ils ont trahi leur parents, ils les ont tués, comment toi, tu peux pardonner ça Lucy ?

- Parce que moi j'ai appris à les connaître triple andouille, s'exclame-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux ! Moi je les accepté, j'ai parlé avec eux, et si t'avais pris la peine de faire la même chose, tu saurais qu'ils sont incapables de faire ça !

- Je suis désolée Lucy, je peux pas, murmure Natsu. Je pourrai pas tant que je saurai pas.

- Mais tu vas m'écouter oui, hurle la mage blonde, plus en colère que jamais.

- Ca suffit, souffle Sting en la prenant dans ses bras. Il a raison. Il est temps pour nous de vous dire la vérité.

* * *

**TADAAAAAMMMM ! Hé ouais, je sais, vous allez encoooooore me maudire, mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça XDD**

**Initialement les dragons restaient à Fairy Tail, mais pour le bien de la suite que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques mois, c'était plus simple de les faire retourner à Sabertooth. Et pis j'ai presque envie de m'inspirer de ce qui se passe actuellement dans les scans pour ma suite aussi, donc c'est bien mieux comme ça ^_^**

**Si vous avez des questions, des suggestions, des requêtes, hésitez pas, je suis dispo, ma boîte à MP est toujours ouverte, et même si je met parfois du temps à répondre, je vous oublie pas.**

**Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre =D**


	9. 9 La vérité et tout rentre dans l'ordre

**Yo ! Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de publication, mais j'ai été victime d'une augmentation subite de ma charge de travail XD Nan plus sérieusement, entre mon boulot et ma vie perso, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de ma fiction, tout simplement ^^**

**Donc voici le neuvième et dernier chapitre, hé oui, toute (bonne ?) chose à une fin /o/ Je vous rappelle que vos idées sont les bienvenues pour la suite, si vous avez des suggestions, des envies, des fantasmes /o/ XD**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu, moi je l'ai écrite en total live, juste pour le fun, sans trop me faire chier, et pourtant j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que j'avais des fans, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir =D**

**Alors merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont posté des reviews, merci aux lecteurs anonymes, merci à ceux qui ont mis un "follow" ou un "favorite", c'est génial, ça fait chaud au coeur et ça encourage, merci à vous tous ! 3**

**Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, je vous retrouve plus bas ;)**

* * *

Tout en parlant, Sting s'était à demi tourné vers Rogue, pour avoir l'approbation de son jumeau, qui acquiesce. Prenant une grande inspiration il s'assied confortablement contre un arbre, Lucy toujours contre lui. Les autres le regardent, ne sachant que faire. C'est alors que le blond les regarde tous à tour de rôle, et prend la parole :

- Weisslogia m'a dit que je devais le tuer pour terminer mon apprentissage de Chasseur de Dragon, que c'était la dernière étape et que je deviendrais plus fort en marchant dans son sang. Et il était très vieux. Il a joué là-dessus, me disant qu'un vieux croûton comme lui ne pourrait pas survivre très longtemps après mon départ et qu'il préférait mourir de ma main que de celle des chasseurs de trésors, toujours plus forts et plus nombreux. Il m'a convaincu que je devais le tuer pour le sauver. Et le moment venu, alors que j'hésitais, … Il m'a attaqué, pour m'obliger à me battre et à le tuer. Juste avant de mourir, il m'a dit … Qu'il était fier de moi.

C'est pareil pour Rogue, son dragon ne pouvait presque plus bouger, c'est lui qui lui amenait à manger et qui chassait pour lui.

- Elle en avait marre de ne plus pouvoir s'occuper d'elle, continue Rogue. Elle savait qu'elle mourrait de faim si je m'en allais, et moi aussi. Alors elle m'a expliqué ce que je devais faire pour l'aider. Skyadrum pouvait se montrer très persuasive quand elle le voulait, et j'étais qu'un gosse. Je croyais naïvement que j'allais réellement pouvoir l'aider. Juste avant, elle m'a dit qu'elle me demandait ça pour mon bien, qu'elle ne voulait pas me retenir ici alors que le monde n'attendait que moi, qu'elle ne voulait que mon bonheur. Et je l'ai fait. Je m'en suis toujours voulu. D'avoir été tellement stupide pour croire que j'allais la sauver.

- Au départ, c'est Fairy Tail qu'on voulait rejoindre, reprend le dragon blanc. On a d'abord parcouru le monde chacun de notre côté avant de se rencontrer. Et quand on s'est dit que ça serait bien qu'on rejoigne une guilde, on a tout de suite pensé à vous, en avait entendu dire que vous étiez la guilde la plus forte, la plus dévastatrice, mais aussi celle qui comptait le plus de dragons slayers parmi ses membres. Mais vous avez disparus. Alors on a erré, espérant vous voir réapparaître. Mais les mois passaient, les années et vous ne reveniez pas. On a commencé à entendre parler de Sabertooth, on s'est renseigné et on a décidé de mentir pour intégrer la guilde. Comme si on était fiers d'avoir tué nos dragons. On a fini par s'en convaincre nous même …

Lucy se retourne, sentant que le récit était terminé, et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, cachant ses larmes. Sting, touché, la serre contre lui en la berçant. Natsu se dirige lentement vers eux et il relève la tête, méfiant. Lucy s'accroche au dragon blanc, défiant le dragon de feu du regard. Son ami l'observe attentivement, et esquisse un sourire avant de tendre la main à Sting.

- Je suis désolé. Je peux pas l'expliquer mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Bienvenue dans la famille.

- Merci, répond Sting, surpris, mais soulagé, saisissant la main tendue de son vis-à-vis.

Il se relève, entraînant la constellationniste avec lui. Les 2 amis tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de se retrouver.

- Tu la fais souffrir, menace Natsu, je te butte. Tu viens te battre, demande-t-il ensuite, son sourire d'enfant sur le visage, contrastant avec son ton menaçant d'il y a quelques secondes.

Tous les membres de Fairy Tail, arrivés au cours du récit, rient aux éclats, retrouvant bien là le Natsu qu'ils connaissent tous, toujours partant pour une bonne bagarre. Gajeel donne un bon coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Rogue, et tous repartent à la guilde dans la bonne humeur, pour faire la fête.

* * *

**Et voilààààà, c'est la fin des haricots /o/ XD Ok ok, je sors XD**

**La suite est en archive, j'ai quelques notes, j'attend juste de trouver le temps de la rédiger, parce que comme je le disais, j'ai du boulot, et j'ai aussi une autre fiction, sur OP en cours, et qui me tiens beaucoup plus à coeur donc forcément XD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire et de discuter avec vous, dites moi vos ressentis, j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite un jour ;)**

**A plus tard très chers lecteurs/trices, merci de votre fidélité ! =D**

**Sur ce, je vous dit au revoir ;)**


End file.
